


To Infinity and Beyound

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: I wrote an AU of Toy Story 4. I wasn't happy with the ending so I wrote my own.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	To Infinity and Beyound

*Woody's P.O.V*  
I thought about what I should do. Gabby Gabby said Forkie can leave if I give her my voice box. But that's a surgery no Toy has survived. We don't even know if it will work.  
Then I remember Bonnie and how she needs Forkie for Kindergarten. She doesn't need me. The other toys will do fine without me. "If Forkie leaves, I'll give you my voice box," I said.  
"Deal," she said.  
*Buzz's P.O.V*  
Me and Boe arrived at the antique store. "So this is where Woody is?" I asked.  
Boe nods, "Look out for Gabby Gabby or her minions."  
"I will," I promised, before going in. I saw a baby doll with a bunch of creepy puppets. The baby doll was twirling. I looked around until I saw Woody. His back had new stitching. "Woody," I said. The babydoll turned around.  
"Thanks for the voice box," she said.  
"He gave you his voice box?" I yelled. "That's a risqué procedure that needs to be performed by a professional."  
"Woody your just asleep right," Forkie said. "Woody?"  
He stayed as he was. "He's dead because of you," I yelled at the doll. I picked him up and started carrying him towards the trailer. The other toys were shocked at the sight. Buzz explained what happened.  
"He died as he would want to," Buzz said. "Helping a toy find the kid they are supposed to help."  
"But how are we going to move on without him with us?"  
"He is always with us," Buzz said. "To infinity and beyond."


End file.
